Weakness
by Futuremrsstefansalvatore
Summary: The Hales rule Forks High. The Cullens show up, the boys want to rule the school, or do they just want the girls for themselves. The Hales embace the rich life; The cullens are scared of being used for thier money. will it work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Weakness**

**Chapter 1 - High School Queens**

**Bella POV**

We ruled the halls of Forks High, we were feared and we loved it. Rosalie, Alice & I were a force to reckoned with. We had lackies we routinely sent off to retrieve the latest students that had enrolled at the school, their threat rating and how easily swayed they were. Anything we wanted, we got, fear and punishment was an excellent motivator. It probably helped that our father was the principle and paid the teachers extra just to keep us happy. It was the best of our lives. Until the Cullen boys arrived, that is. It all started in the middle of Alice's Junior year, Rose and I were in the middle of our Senior year. Rosalie, Alice and I were sitting in the cafe at the most envied table, during lunch when our errand girls Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory rushed up, arms full of folders.

"We have a problem. 3 new students have already claimed half the school as their zone, people are now listening to them and not you." Jessica panted. My eyes widened and I snatched the folders from her arms.

"Why am I just finding out about this, now?" I growled and opened the first folder.

"I didn't know until, like, five minutes ago, Lauren forgot to check." Jessica defended.

I stared at the handsome boy in the photo clipped to my folder. A boy with bronze hair, sexy crooked grin and gorgeous leaf-green eyes was staring back at me. His name was Edward Cullen, he was our age, and transferred here with his twin brothers Emmett and Jasper from some private school in LA. For some reason the file didn't disclose the name of their previous school. Rosalie and Alice had each picked up a folder & were staring at their pictures like I was. This Edward guy was hot, his brothers weren't bad looking either.

"Bella, they're kinda hot." Rosalie chuckled.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" I asked. I looked up at Lauren. "You are officially replaced by Angela Weber, give your things to her and leave."

Lauren huffed, but obeyed. Slapping her folders into Angela's surprised hands. I turned to look at Jessica.

"Relationship Status, type, class schedule?" I asked, irritated.

"Already sent to your Iphones. Edward is single, likes brunettes and finds leadership _incredibly sexy_; Emmett is single, prefers blondes with a kick ass, tough attitude; Jasper prefers redheads, loves the brainy type. Edward appears to be the leader, Emmett the muscle and Jasper the brains." She finished.

"Jessica, what exactly do they know about us?" I asked, closing the folder.

"As far as I can tell, whatever Michael Newton and Eric Yorkie were able to find." She frowned. Alice and Rosalie looked at me.

"Well girls, I think it's time we met these new boys, don't you agree?" I asked grabbing my purse. They nodded. I tossed all the folders in my Armani bag.

"Jessica, please inform daddy, that he shouldn't expect us to be home for dinner. And clean this up would you." I gestured to our lunch table.

I gave her a $100 bill as we passed. Alice and Rosalie on my heels. My Coach boots clacked against the tiled floor as we entered the hallway. Rosalie reached into my purse reading the files of the boys out loud as we walked.

"According to this, they have the same schedule's as us, they have lunch right now. But why didn't we see them?" Rose wondered.

"Simple, Rosie. You never confront your enemies without knowing them first. They obviously sent spies to, well, spy on us. First rule of ruling a high school, let others do your dirty work." I scoffed and turned down the art hall.

"True. But I do have to say they are hot." Alice whispered. I spun on my heel to face them.

"I get the leader. Rose you get the muscle and Alice, Jasper's yours. If we have to, we seduce them, they're boys, they won't see it coming." I laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Princess." Came a velvet voice from behind me. I turned around and froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOVLIES THANX TO MY REVIEWER CullenLove678 I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THREE CHAPTERS CAUSE I'M FEELIN GENEROUS. REVEIW PLEASE. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC IT HELPS TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - First Meeting<strong>

They stood there, looking perfect, and hot. Oh, so, hot. The leader himself was so unbelievably gorgeous that he crumbled my defenses. I was so hypnotized by the leader's eyes, that I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to pounce on him; but stood my ground & my eyes narrowed, dangerously. What in all of hell was his name again?

"Cullen." I growled.

"Hale." He countered. He stepped forward, closing the gap between us, slowly. His brothers mirrored his steps, perfectly. "I'm assuming that you're Bella, the leader. Am I right?" He asked, still coming closer. "I'm Edward, but, of course, you already knew that." He continued when I didn't respond. Rosalie nudged me but I barely felt it. "What's wrong, love? Cat got your tongue?" Edward teased. I couldn't speak. That gorgeous mouth, what would it feel like on my lips? I wondered. "I guess my people do their job quite well. It seems, you **do** have a weakness for green-eyed boys." He laughed. I snapped out of it quickly when he said that.

"And you Cullen, have a severe problem with underestimation, I don't need anyone to tell me that. I've been running this school for a year and a half. If you think you can just waltz in and take-over, you've got another thing coming." I growled.

"A lot of bark, but no bite. You can't run this school without my help. Ahh, girls are such an easy prey." He laughed again and stopped when he stood right in front of me.

"Boys, are easy to control. I don't need your help and I don't want it." I growled again. He stroked my cheek, softly. His velvet voice scrambling my already scattered thoughts.

"You, my dear, are a terrible liar. Together, the two of us could instill a new fear in this school, a more controlled populous. Imagine it." He murmured.

I shook my head, clearing my mind.

"You'll give up soon enough, my love. It is but a matter of time." He whispered.

"This is MY school, watch yourself, newbie. I won't surrender." I growled and shoved him away from me.

"Alice, Rosalie, I will lock you out of the mansion again** and** sell your stuff." I growled. I heard the quick clacking of their shoes as Ali and Rose rushed to catch up.

"Think about my proposal, love." Edward called.

Ugh! Stupid-Really-Insanely-Pretty-Gorgeous-Leader-Boy.

~later~

Alice, Rose and I were in my room at home, I was trying to come up with a way to thwart any of Edward's attacks before he could think about them. But all I kept thinking about was how amazing his green eyes looked.

"I still can't believe you froze like that over a boy. I've never seen you do that, what happened?" Alice asked for the zillionth time.

"Ali, nothing, okay. Drop it already." I growled and flopped down on my bed.

"Bella's got the hots for Edward. That's why she's so defensive." Rosalie smirked.

"I DO NOT HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM!" I screamed. I took a breath before I continued. "I'm not even interested in him. He's a first-rate jackass who's trying to take over my school, that's all." I growled.

"Bella, we both already admitted that we really like the other two." Alice said, softly.

"Yeah, and it's pretty obvious Leader Boy really likes you. How many times did he call you _love_ today? He's polite, that's uncommon, especially for boys our age." Rose asked. My eyebrows shot up.

"That's beside the point, girls. I don't care how pretty he is." I scoffed.

"So, you **do** think he's hot?" Rosalie smirked.

"Of course he's hot. I was tongue-tied around him for God's sake. But let's not forget, we have the power here." I winked.

"We'll have those boys begging for us by the end of the week, I promise you." I smiled and walked into my closet. I walked back out with a couple of different sexy outfit choices.

"Rosie, should I go Sex-Kitten or Biker-Babe-Dream-Girl?" I asked holding up a Purple-Leopard Micro-Mini-Skirt & a leather ensemble.

"Most men would fall over your Sex-Kitten look. Can I borrow your Biker-Babe-Dream-Girl look for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Wear a padded bra with it. Emmett seems like a tit man." I tossed her the outfit.

I turned to Ali. "Alice you're going to take a little while. Come on, hun." I grabbed her arm dragging her into my closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Want What You Can't Have**

"Girls, come on. Don't wanna be late, we have people to torture." I called from the front door.

I checked myself in the mirror once more, my black leather micro mini skirt and purple leopard print halter top looked fab with my couture white leather biker jacket and matching black knee high four inch high-heeled boots. Rosalie looked great wearing the tough leather biker chick ensemble I had lent her. Alice looked sexy in her navy blue ruffled mini dress and matching pumps. We walked out of the mansion, locking the door behind us. The girls climbed into my brand new Deep-Violet Lamborghini Murcielago. When we parked in our reserved spot in the high school parking lot, I reminded them of the plan and meeting place for later today.

"Everyone know the plan?" I asked.

"Seduce the other Cullen men into surrender and meet for recon in the cafe at lunch." Rose and Ali smiled. I slipped my Armani sunglasses in place and unlocked the doors.

"Perfect. Don't get distracted, no matter how pretty the boys are." I reminded them and stepped out of the car. The girls came to my side and we entered the school, arms linked.

"Subjects spotted," Rose mumbled. I looked to my left.

"Rose, you stay with Alice. I don't want her giving in to temptation too soon." I ordered and released my sisters. I walked down the hall to my Spanish class and Jessica ran up to me.

"Jessica, I'm giving you a break till lunch, use your time wisely. Recon at 12 sharp, cafe, don't be late." I informed her. Without another word, she disappeared. I enjoyed the wolf-whistles I got as I walked the halls.

"You've out done yourself, princess. I'm impressed. But this little ruse won't work, I'm smarter than you think." Edward scoffed as I rounded the corner. I sighed and removed my sunglasses to glare at him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Cullen. I have no interest in you." I rolled my eyes and passed him.

"Nice try, Hale. But my brothers won't fall for it, either." He laughed.

"You think so, huh. Speaking of , where exactly are your brothers?" I asked. Damn he's hot. Those Lips, those eyes. What did he look like naked? I started nervously biting my lip. Damn, I had it really bad for him. Edward spun around and finally stopped to glare at me.

"Seems my girls know your brothers' weaknesses." I laughed.

"What's your angle, Princess?" He growled. I walked up to him and rubbed his cheek.

"You boys. It's so sad. You always want what you can't have." I smiled. "It's gotta hurt, being played." I turned and walked into my Spanish class.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello... i just realized i don't have a disclaimer here. so this is the only one i am putting in my story.**

**I do NOT own Twilight, its characters, or affiliates.**

**I DO however own a fuckton of twilight merch. including ALL the DVDs. Hmm, jealous much.**

**JK. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Surrender<strong>

The teacher kept droning on and on when the classroom door opened. A frosh handed the teacher a note. "Bella, the principal needs to see you. Take your stuff, you won't be coming back." She said in a bored tone. I gathered my books, my purse and grabbed the note before walking out the classroom door and down the hall, towards the main office. Suddenly I was pulled into a broom closet. I smiled when I saw who had grabbed me. Edward. My things dropped to the floor as he cornered me.

"Enough, already. I give in. I want you, my brothers obviously want your sisters, let's make a deal." He breathed. I shoved him against the wall and held him there.

"I don't think so. This is MY school; MY rules. Deal with it or transfer." I growled. God, he's sexy.

"You like me. Admit it. We both know it's true. We could be the ultimate power couple, it could be amazing, you and I." He pleaded.

"What exactly are you getting at, Cullen?" I asked.

"Power and control. Us, together." He said, softly.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I glared.

"Yes. Finally, what took you so long to figure it out?" He smiled.

"You and your brothers just want to be with me and my sisters?" I gasped.

"I don't care about ruling this school. I just want you. That's all I want."

"So, you're NOT trying to steal my school?" I asked, letting him go.

"I'm trying to steal your heart. That's all." He confessed.

"What's with the nicknames?" I asked, willing my heart to slow. This amazingly hot guy wants me. My mind screamed at me.

"I've never been very good at expressing myself. Nicknames help." He smiled, nervously.

"You don't seem too worried about your brothers." I noted.

"They can fend for themselves. Besides, your sisters have already thoroughly seduced them. It doesn't matter though." He stepped towards me. I backed up against the wall, as his lips descended on my mine. I surrendered all my inhibitions and just let my emotions take over. Wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, further. He began the kiss and he ended it.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" He breathed. I pouted, I wanted to keep kissing him, but I nodded at his words. The lunch bell rang.

"Shall we go, you do have a school to control, don't you?" He smiled. I grabbed my purse and reached for my books but Edward beat me to it, picking them up and grabbing my hand. I opened the door and we walked down to the cafe. Sitting at our lunch table already were Rosalie and Alice with Emmett and Jasper. I sat down with a huff, Edward sat beside me.

"Jessica said she's running late." Rose scoffed.

"Whatever. I say we have a party, tonight. Let's celebrate." Alice chirped.

"Alice, I don't feel like having a huge party tonight." I complained. I really just wanted to spend all night in my bedroom making out with my very sexy boyfriend.

"I meant just us three couples B. You know, find out more about each other." Alice laughed.

"Well, dad IS in Spain for the next week, and we have the houses to ourselves. The usual plan?" I asked.

"Wait, houseS?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we're rich. Get over it." I scoffed.

"I want the _Beach House._" Alice called.

"Um, no. Remember what happened last time?" Rosalie growled.

"Yeah, besides, I get the _Beach House._ I haven't been to Cabo this year, you both have." I snapped.

"Fine, then I want _The Loft_ in New York_._" Rosalie clamoured.

"It's settled then, Alice gets _The Mansion_, here." I announced.

The boys looked at us, like we were crazy. "What?" Alice, Rose and I asked, together.

"Don't we get a say?" Edward asked me.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked sweetly.

"Our Mansion in Paris." He smirked.

My eyes went wide. "You're French?" I asked.

"I'm joking. Why don't we stay in the city, tonight?" He asked.

"Why, this city is so boring?" Alice scoffed.

"Alice, can it, now." I growled. Alice shut her trap after I glared at her.

I turned to Edward, smiling sweetly. "What exactly were you thinking we could do?" I asked.

"Low-key first date stuff. Dinner and a movie." He shrugged.

"I like it. We don't do low-key stuff. But I will take you to our beach house in Cabo, sometime." I promised. Everyone nodded.

"So, it's settled then, dinner and a movie." Rosalie shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANY CLOTHING BRANDS MENTIONED ARE COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. THEY DO NOT EXSIST!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Surprises<strong>

"Roooooossssseeeeeeee, help me. What the hell am I supposed to wear, tonight?" I whined.

"I'd just wear your oldest pair of jeans and a hot top. Nothing too high-end, though." Rose answered, still rummaging through my closet.

"Rosalie, this is me you're talking to. I'm like a fucking fashion plate daily. Do you forget that I only have high-end clothes? In fact I pride myself on having them." I huffed and flopped on my bed. Shopping was my only true problem.

"Love is all about sacrifice. Like sacrificing your labels for Edward. He obviously doesn't care who you're wearing." Rose called from deep in the closet. I ignored her obvious dig and asked the question that'd been nagging my mind since we got home this afternoon.

"Where is Alice?" I growled.

"She had to leave, said she'd be back soon, though." Rosalie called again.

Just then Alice raced into my room, arms loaded down with shopping bags. "I've solved our problem. We now have normal clothes to wear tonight. Hot, normal clothes, without the expensive price." She announced dropping everything to the floor. Alice handed me a couple of bags.

"Bella, these are just for you. Specially delivered from Sasha back home. Your 2-year hold on those Miranda Jessick Jeans from Newport, new, but look old. Daddy special ordered them this morning."

"Wait, THE Miranda Jessick jeans, these aren't in stores for another 3 months." I jumped um and gasped when I opened the bag. The Jeans were deep, dark blue, boot cut and they hugged me in all the right places. I'd been on the waiting list for these for almost 2 years. These jeans definitely looked old, the bottoms, pockets and belt loops were frayed. They looked worn out and distressed. It was perfect.

"And, your Melissa Johnston boots were shipped here from home." Alice handed me my favorite worn pair of boots. My favorite shoes in the world had been shipped here from SanFran, we used to live there, but moved here to Forks, for a change of scenery, and a life where we weren't known for being the bitchy, bratty daughters of Mr. Charles Hale.

"Ali, How in the hell did you pull this off? I thought we'd sold these boots." I gasped.

"Daddy has all of our worn, used and unwanted clothes locked up safe. He kept them, just in case." Alice shrugged. Rosalie stepped out of the closet and Alice handed her a few bags.

"Daddy also bought us Lizzie Michelle tops in every color. They're hot, sexy, and look expensive, but they aren't." Alice laughed. I grabbed one of the shirts she'd tossed me. It was black with a silver design. The sleeves fell off-the-shoulder and the straps were made of chains. I loved my sister.

"Ali, I love you. Thank you. This is perfect." I watched as Rosalie pulled out a similar outfit, denim mini skirt, a shirt like mine, only this one was purple and her Labour Ghost boots, one of only 400 pairs ever made. Alice tossed me a jewelry box.

"Daddy said this is for you, '_just because'._" She tossed one to Rosalie, too. I opened the little white box and gasped. It was like the angel wing & heart necklace I saw at Bloomie's, but this one had been custom made for me. It was like the one mom had.

"He wanted us each to have our own special pendant, like he had made for mom." Alice whispered. I looked up to see that Alice was wearing hers: a butterfly/halo pendant; Rosalie's was simple a high-heeled boot with devil horns, I had to laugh. Rose was a devil about shoes.

"Anyway, we should probably get dressed, the boys should be here in about an hour." Alice smiled, taking her bags and disappearing. Rosalie followed her.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Edward and I sat next to each other in the movie theater, he'd put his armrest up, and pulled me closer to him. I didn't mind. So far the night was going great. My sisters and I had all dressed down, in our _old clothes _and the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves. With Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders, I felt safe and happy. I forgot all about school, running the halls just didn't seem important. I didn't want to do it anymore and I had a feeling Edward had something to do with my change in perspective.

I felt comfortable with him, in a way I'd only felt around my sisters. I sensed he wouldn't care if I had morning breath and bedhead, (But I certainly wasn't going to chance it, just yet.) I felt like myself, more...relaxed, less stressed. I didn't have to try as hard with him. It was a relief to let the walls I'd carefully built up to protect myself, just fall down.

To just be me, the way I truly was, without all the carefully constructed bitchiness I used to protect my heart. I was tough, I had to be, respect had to be earned it wasn't just given. My tough outer shell, had always been just that, a shell. I was the toughest, most feared student at the high school. But with Edward, it was different, effortless, fun. I didn't need to pretend to be someone tough and brave, I could finally let the real Bella Hale shine for him. The one who was extremely emotional and sometimes broken. It was relieving to not have to put on a show, to be vulnerable and be taken care of.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M A COMPLETELY RANDOM PERSON. SO THIS CHAPTER IS JUST RANDOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Rich<strong>

Before I knew it, I was in my room hanging out with Edward. My sisters had taken his brothers to their respective bedrooms, as well. We were both shirtless, things had gotten heated quickly, though, I was still wearing my Victoria's Secret lacy bra and jeans. I found myself falling hard for this mystery boy. He'd captured my heart so completely, without really even trying to.

"Stop," I giggled. He'd started tickling me.

"I don't think so." He laughed with me. We'd had a small tiff earlier, he'd wanted to see me, sans any makeup, I refused, but I had to get him to stop tickling me.

"Stop, and I'll take off my makeup." I laughed. He stopped.

"Take it off," He ordered.

I sat up and grabbed the baby wipes. I started cleaning my face. I'd been doing it for so long it was quick and easy without a mirror. I felt naked and exposed, with my face cleaned of makeup. I was embarrassed. But his reaction was so sweet.

"Much better," He murmured and latched his mouth to mine, hungrily. His hands ran through my hair, he growled when he reached the pony tail, pulling my hair free, quickly. Pulling away to watch as my long brown hair cascaded down my back and across my shoulders, framing my face, perfectly. His body fell over mine, unintentionally grinding our hips together. I moaned at the feel, it just felt so right. He pressed his forehead against mine and gasped.

"I like you better, without all the primping." He breathed. I nodded, working to slow my heart as he laid down beside me. His green eyes were wild, lusty and he was trying to breathe normally, too.

"Around you, fine, no primping. At school, I have to. Sorry." I breathed. I laid my head on his bare chest and he started playing with my hair, gently.

"I really should head home, love." He said sadly.

"No, stay, please." I begged.

"I would, but I don't have anything to wear." He rubbed my back, softly.

"I'm rich, remember. I have like a whole floor full of closets." I sat up and pulled on my shirt, tossing him his. "Plus my maid, is like the coolest guardian, ever. She'll clear it with your folks, if she hasn't already." I winked and stood up.

"And we'd sleep here, in your room?" He asked, hopeful.

"Unless you want to sleep in the guest room, and share a twin bed, with your brothers." I laughed.

"No, thank you." He grinned, taking my hand. "Lead me to the clothes." He winked. We walked down the hall to the stairs, walking up to the fifth floor of the mansion. I opened the door to one of the mens closets we had on the fifth floor of the mansion. Edward just shook his head in disbelief. Alice and Rose were there with Jasper and Emmett.

"Did you girls plan this?" Emmett looked up and laughed.

"Not really. My sister's have their own minds." I dragged Edward into the room.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that you're rich." Edward grumbled.

"Bella, were you planning on going swimming, tonight?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I was. You boys are more than welcome to join us. You can go in your boxers." I laughed.

"Or commando, if you'd like." Rose said, sardonically.

"If Edward's going nude, avert your eyes, lest you regret what you see." I giggled.

"Izzy, who knew you were so dirty?" Alice mock-gasped.

"Oh, please. There's a reason the 11th floor is mine and mine alone." I chuckled.

"Secret floor of the family mansion. My girlfriend is dirty? Sounds sexy." Edward murmured and kissed my shoulder.

"They have their own secret floors too. But, I'm the only one with a vault & full security team 24/7." I laughed.

"The 11th floor is off-limits, unless you're with me, of course." I raised my eyebrow and he smiled, wickedly. I grabbed some clothes for him and turned to leave. "Would you like to see it?" I asked.

"Maybe some other time. How many pools does this place have? I'd love to go skinny-dipping with you." He smiled.

"There's 1 in the guest house. 2 personal pools in the basement in my area, with plenty of jets in my special hot tub, created just for this occasion and 1 more on the 11th floor, with tons of movies and toys." I laughed.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"No. I have a hot tub made for two. A swimming pool, a sauna, a massage area." I winked. "All of which I let my sisters use." I said, sweetly. I turned to my sisters.

"Girls, I'm taking the hot tub tonight. You get the pool, sauna and massage area." I told them. They nodded and I pulled Edward with me into the elevator.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I leaned my head back in the hot tub, enjoying the feel of the jets on my tired body. I could feel Edward staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Not really," He said, simply.

"Relax," I told him.

"I'm trying, but it's hard." He breathed.

"It's hard, or you're hard?" I asked, pointedly.

He blushed. "Sorry, it just happened." He apologized.

"Mm-hmm, right. You weren't imagining me naked and riding you, right?" I eyed him.

He looked down and sighed. "OK, fine, I was." He admitted. I moved closer to him and sat on his lap. He WAS hard and very large.

"Soon. Not now." I promised and kissed him. We sat there, lips whispering in sync. It was perfect, so relaxing. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"This is nice." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, it is." I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. We sat there, just enjoying each others company for a while. Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett walked in.

"B, we're gonna watch _Friday the 13th_ in the west theater in about 30. Care to join us?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. We'll just go get dressed." I climbed out of the hot tub, Edward was right behind me. After our siblings left, Edward and I headed back up to my room to change. I just changed in my bathroom, Grey sweats and a black tank-top. Edward looked very sexy in his borrowed black sweats and Grey t-shirt. I had to bite my lip to keep from drooling. When it was time, I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs to the first floor theater. The others were already waiting for us. We grabbed some snacks from the concession stand & walked into the soundproofed theater.


	7. Chapter 7

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT. BUT IT'S BASICALLY JUST A FILLER CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Scary Movies<strong>

I pulled Edward over to the couch and told him to lay down, after he did, I laid down in front of him and pulled a blanket down over us along with a pillow. Alice glared at me.

"Why do you get the couch?" Alice griped.

"Um, because I'm older." I rolled my eyes.

"But, I was gonna use it." Alice whined.

"Use the chair, besides, I'm gonna need the couch. I hate scary movies." I winked at her.

"Ugh! You are so unfair." Alice grumbled.

"Hey, Al, I'll give you those _Lime Green Jimmy Choo Special Edition Winter Boots_ if you get over yourself." I promised. Her eyes brightened.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, They're last season anyway. But, I'm keeping the matching jacket and accessories." I pointed out. She nodded and settled into the chair opposite Rosalie's, while I pressed 'Play' on the remote.

* * *

><p>It was only half-way through the movie but I already had my head buried against Edward's shoulder, I kept watching the movie, I was just so drawn in. I cringed against his shoulder and whimpered as someone else was slaughtered. His arms were wrapped around me, I felt safe.<p>

The best thing about watching scary movies with guys? Perfect excuse for a sleepover and cuddling.

I glanced at my sisters, Rosalie, tough Rosalie, was shaking, she could play the scared girlfriend really well. Alice was cowering in Jasper's lap, she was the youngest, and she hated scary movies, they gave her nightmares, really bad ones.

I figured now was the perfect time for a distraction, so I pulled the blanket over our heads, and pulled Edward's mouth to mine. He responded eagerly, tangling one hand in my hair, the other one strained me, impossibly closer, by the small of my back. I'd never get sick of kissing Edward. Never. My hands were tangled in his gorgeous hair. We lost ourselves in the kiss, and fell off the couch. He landed on top of me and ripped the blanket off of us, separating our mouths. We laughed, but we weren't the only ones. The others were laughing hard, too.

"Someone's a little excited, aren't they, Eddie boy?" Emmett laughed. We all looked down and Edward blushed. Emmett was right, Edward was aroused. Edward moved to cover himself and I couldn't stop the grin that flashed across my face. He glared at me.

"It's not funny." He growled, grabbing the pillow to cover his obvious state of arousal.

"No, it's not." I bit my lip. "It is however, very sexy." I gave him a pointed look and his eyes brightened.

"Damn! Girl doesn't hesitate, does she?" Jasper cackled.

I stood up, grabbing Edward's hand.

"No, she doesn't." Rose laughed. She turned to me. "Shall we assume this is goodnight, then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We'll see you tomorrow." I called as I pulled Edward out of the room, he followed. When we stepped into my room, he finally spoke.

"Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"No. But I'm tired. So, since we just watched a scary movie I figured we could have a little fun and mess with their minds." I winked. He caught on when I pulled out a dirty movie.

"My sisters think I'm a slut. I just love fucking with their heads." I put the movie in. His eyes widened and I crawled on his lap, kissing him. We just made out heavily, while the porno played in the background.

He pulled away slightly and gave me a pleading look. I gripped him through his pants, roughly and he growled. I continued to touch him, stroking him above the clothes. I felt powerful, making him feel this good. Soon his breathing picked up and he started cursing. I moved my hand faster and soon I could feel him pulsing, even through the clothes. When he finally settled down he kissed me roughly.

"Thank you." Was all he said. I nodded and we crawled under the covers, I turned off my TV and the bedroom light. I snuggled close, burying my head against his chest, breathing in the amazing, intoxicating scent of him. He wrapped his arms around me and tangled our legs together.

"Night, Edward." I said, softly.

"Night, Love." He whispered kissing my hair.

* * *

><p>I was so comfy and I was still tired. But someone was banging on my door and I grumbled as I untangled myself from Edward, he woke up and grumbled to come back to bed. Believe me I was planning on it, as I soon as I murdered the person banging on my door. I unlocked my door and stepped into the hallway. Annoying the fuck out me was none other than Alice.<p>

"Alice Noelle Hale, this had better be life or death," I growled, using her full name.

"I want my _Lime Green Jimmy Choo Special Edition Winter Boots, _now." She demanded.

"Later, we're sleeping." I turned to walk back into my room.

"Give them to me, now, or I'll tell Rose what really happened to her autographed poster of a nude Adam Lambert." She threatened. I spun around and glared at my youngest sister.

"You wouldn't." I growled.

"Give me the shoes, and she'll never know." Alice smirked.

"Grab the damn shoes and get out. Second shelf in the 3rd hallway on the South side, past all my Armani and Prada accessories. Make it quick." I opened my door. "And be quiet." I told her. I waited while she ran into my giant maze of a closet and returned 5 minutes later with the shoes. I waved her out, shutting and locking my door behind me. I climbed back under the covers and into Edward's loving embrace, quickly drifting back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella may act all tough in here, but she'd still be slightly embarrassed about the sexual aspects of the relationship. sorry i probably should've mentioned that in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Only Stuff<strong>

When I woke up, I heard soft music playing from my radio, some 50s station. I hate 50s music with a passion and got up to turn the station to a country one. Before I even touched the radio, a voice that melted like honey, came from the bathroom.

"I wouldn't change the station if you know what's good for you." The sweet, melodic voice warned.

"It's my radio, I can if I want to." I grumbled. I had just reached to change the station, when my hand was caught.

"I did warn you." He whispered before he shoved me back on the bed. I looked at him, confused. His lips descended on mine and I relished in the feel. I felt him lick my bottom lip and opened my mouth, immediately. Our tongues mingled, tasting each other. Our hands tangled in each others hair. When he pulled away, he smirked; I was left breathless and he knew it.

"Maria delivered breakfast and a giant trunk of clothes and hygiene items. Apparently my folks are on vacation in Madrid, Spain, courtesy of the esteemed Mr. Charles Hale, your father. They won't be back for a few months." He eyed me.

"I had nothing to do with it." I said honestly. "My sisters are connected, too. Besides, you seem to like living the rich lifestyle." I said.

"I could get used to living like this." He winked. "I don't know how to work your shower. Would you be willing to show me how it works?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to shower together?" I asked, surprised. He blushed and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I pulled him into the bathroom. To say I was shocked by his length, would be a understatement. I couldn't stop staring at him, he was graced with a larger than average length. I blushed, but, I still couldn't look away. I blushed again as I actually asked what I was wondering.

"Um, how big are you?" I looked at the shower floor.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I'm above average, as you can tell. Last I checked I was about 9 ½ inches." He shrugged. I brought my eyes to his, ashamed.

"Okay," I said after a minute. I turned around and bit my lip. What would it feel like when we actually had sex for the first time?

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

After our shower, we had breakfast with the others. It was mostly silent. "So, what are we doing today?" Edward asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Rose, Al and I shared an ear to ear grin.

"How 'bout you let us show you how to live it up? Hale style." I asked.

The boys looked nervous. "We could start it off with a football game." Rose suggested.

"Ew, sweaty jocks, gross." Alice cringed. The guys laughed. I thought about something we could do that would be fun for everyone.

"We could go visit Alex and Andrea in New York. We haven't seen them in, like, forever." I said, absently. Rose and Ali nodded quickly.

"I hear Alex just bought the latest Ferrari XLS 400." Rose squealed and the boys suddenly looked interested.

"Ferrari XLS 400?" Emmett asked.

"Of course." Rose answered.

"Would you like to see mine? Daddy bought me one for Christmas, last year. Its last year's model. But I've never driven it." I looked at Edward. "If you want to, we can take it for a drive, go to the dealership, see if they have any." I offered.

"Bella, I'm not dating you because you're rich." Edward glared at me.

"I know. But I'm sick of my Green F430 anyway, you can have it. They have a brand new one that I want." I shrugged.

"I can't afford that! It's a $200,000 car for God's sake." He nearly shouted.

"It's called a gift." I said, nonchalantly.

"I need some air," He breathed and stalked out of the kitchen, angrily.

I turned to his brothers. "What just happened?" Alice asked, before I had the chance to ask the exact same thing.

"Edward's last girlfriend, tried to buy his love. He doesn't want that with Bella." Emmett answered.

"I'm not trying to buy his love. How could he think that?" I wondered aloud.

"You just offered to give him a $200,000 car. He doesn't want to be given things, he wants to give you things. It's not your fault, Bella. Edward's just always been this way, he's old-school. Talk to him, he'd rather you not be rich at all, it'd make it easier." Jasper explained.

I jumped up and ran out the front door of the house. Edward was pacing along the edge of the pond, ruffling his already messy hair. I had no idea how to fix this, but I had to try. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder, gently.

"Don't, okay. Just don't," He growled and a strange pang shot through me as he shrugged me off.

"Hear me out. I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know. I'm used to people only being with me because I'm rich." I explained.

He looked up at me. "I don't want your money. I just want _you_. Rich, poor, I don't care. I'm not interested in your money." He snapped.

"I'm not very good with expressing myself-" I started but he cut me off mid-thought.

"Try saying the three words you and I both want to." He pleaded.

"I love you." I confessed. It was true, it had been since we met. He stopped pacing and pulled me to him. Cradling my face in his hands, gently, and leaning in to kiss me...hard. When he pulled back, he breathed.

"I love you, too. More than you know. Love is the only thing you're allowed to give me. Say it." He ordered and stared into my eyes.

"I'm only allowed to give you my love." I repeated.

"I don't want or need anything or anyone else, for that matter. You shouldn't either. Everything you have is stuff, just stuff. The love we share is the only thing that matters, the only thing you should need, the only thing you should want." He said sternly. I nodded.

"Why don't we just hang out here, today? You and me." He asked. I nodded & he pulled me into his arms, again. "Let's pretend we're normal teenagers." He mumbled into my hair. I nodded, again and smiled when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to the house, I stopped him, though.

"My dad has a loft apartment in New York, nothing special, just a normal apartment. We could go there?" I offered.

He crushed me to his side. "Sounds perfectly normal, for a rich girl." He laughed.

We walked back into the kitchen. "Okay, change of plans." I announced. "Edward and I are going to _The Loft in New York_ to have a semblance of a normal relationship. I have a small bank account there, so we won't be completely broke. Rosie, you're in charge of the house and Alice. Don't screw it up, please." I begged.

"Small bank account?" Edward asked.

"I've got about $30,000, enough for us to live on for quite a few months." I said, absently. "It's cutting back, but, like you said. Stuff is just that, stuff. But, I do need to pack some decent clothes for New York, I hardly have anything to wear at the loft." I winked and pulled him with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Normal**

Edward helped me pack, he'd picked out clothes that looked relatively normal and allowed me to bring some high-end and labeled stuff, not too much, but enough. By the time I had finished packing I had a trunk of clothes and a giant suitcase full of shoes, bags and accessories. Marcus and Felix loaded it into the limo & our family's private jet. I promised Edward that as soon as my stuff was in the loft, I'd give up the maids, butlers ,handlers, etc. After we'd unpacked our stuff, Edward and I settled into my huge queen bed. I laid my head on his chest and we watched TV. I was excited to be all alone with Edward, we had this whole place to ourselves. To just focus on us and our relationship was extremely important.

"Thank you," He kissed my head.

"For what?" I closed my eyes.

"For this, giving up the privileges that come with being rich, just to make me happy." He rested his chin on top of my head.

"It's nice, to just be us, nothing distracting me." My stomach growled.

He laughed. "Do you know how to cook?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "I've been cooked for." I blushed. His jaw dropped. He sat up and climbed out of bed pulling me with him.

"Let's go. It's time you learn how to cook." He chuckled.

"I do have a normal car, we can go out." I said quickly.

"Nope. You're going to learn how to cook. It won't kill you. Don't worry, I'll help you." He promised. I let him drag me to the kitchen. He started getting out pots and pans of all sizes.

"How does Italian sound?" He asked. I bit my lip, again, nervously. "We'll start easy. You can make the garlic bread." He said, confidently. I still wasn't sure. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his.

"Ti amo, Bella," He whispered when he pulled away. My insides melted and my knees felt weak. Italian, the language of love. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He rummaged around in the cabinets, pulling out spaghetti and pasta sauce, and a bunch of other stuff. He grabbed a loaf of bread and sliced it in half. He put some butter and garlic in a small bowl and mixed it well. He motioned for me to come over. I walked over, nervously.

"Cooking is supposed to be messy, it's more fun that way." He said while I scrubbed my hands.

After I'd dried my hands he pulled me to stand in front of him and holding my hands he dipped them in the garlic and butter mixture, spreading it all over the bread, together. He was right this was fun. I couldn't stop laughing. We washed our hands when we finished & he slid the bread, laid out on a cookie sheet, into the preheated oven.

"I will teach you how to cook, even if it takes me years." He laughed.

"Years, huh? I'd like that." I said, sincerely. He kissed my cheek and put the spaghetti in the boiling water.

"You've never cooked anything." He asked again.

"I've cooked up some new facial cream on accident. Does that count?" I giggled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, it doesn't. But, food can be very sexy. It can help your skin." He noted. "It could be very fun, to play with your food." He grinned. I leaned my head on his chest, and sighed, content. He pulled away slightly to stir the noodles. He poured the pasta sauce into another pan and threw in some other stuff, I noticed garlic. Yeesh, we'd have horrible breath after dinner, for sure.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." He ordered. I obeyed, surprised with the taste, it was the most amazing pasta sauce I'd ever had.

"Mmm," I moaned.

"My mother was Italian, she taught me how to cook." He said when I opened my eyes.

"It's really good." I said, honestly. "You know, we could watch a movie, while we eat." I offered.

"Let's just eat, Bella." He said, rolling his eyes. I nodded, while he loaded up the plates with our food. We ate in silence, I couldn't believe what an amazing cook he was.

After dinner, I scrubbed my hands and face before we climbed back into my bed, snuggling close. It was relaxing and perfect, oh so perfect. He played with my fingers, absently. Staring at my bare left ring finger. I could guess what he imagined there. An engagement ring or possibly a wedding ring. "You know, I kinda already have an engagement ring." I said honestly.

He froze. "You do?" He asked, nervously.

"It was my mother's. My dad gave it to me because I'm the oldest." I shrugged it off. "I love you." I mumbled, tangling my fingers with his.

"And I love you." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Having you is enough. I don't need the material stuff." I said for the first time. "It's nice and all, but it's nothing compared to you or how I feel about you."

"I'm glad. Money is nice, but love, is everything." He whispered. I nodded my head and leaned against him, further, he gladly welcomed my weight, causing my body to only relax even more. I was so comfortable, but of course my phone rang. I grumbled when I saw who was calling. I pressed talk and worked to make my voice sound cheery

"Hi, daddy, how's Madrid?" I asked.

"Great, kitten. I hear you're on vacation with a new beau at the New York loft, unsupervised. Isabella, we've talked about this. You know how much I disapprove." My dad scolded.

"Daddy, I don't want be treated like a spoiled brat right now. I'd like to enjoy my new relationship, without your staff breathing down my neck, constantly. I've never done this before, please don't make me be waited on." I begged.

"This boy, you're seeing, he's respectable?"

"Yes, daddy, he's teaching me how to cook." I said proudly.

"How long are you planning on staying at the loft?"

"A few weeks, probably." I answered.

"This boy, he's treating you right?"

"Yes, of course." I said, happily.

"Okay kitten. I'll trust your judgment...for now. Have fun and be safe."

"I will. Thank you, daddy." I said before I hung up.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't. Okay. Just don't." I snapped.

But, of course, he had too.

"Daddy? What are you? 5." He cackled.

"Can it, Cullen." I growled.

"Seriously, you still call him, daddy?" Edward kept laughing.

I climbed out of bed and stormed into my bathroom, slamming the door, violently, behind me. I stood in front of my mirror, glaring at my reflection. I needed chocolate; Sweet3's bakery was just a block away, and I had cash. I opened the bathroom door and walked out into the living room to grab my coat and shoes.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To the bakery, I need a treat, before I slap you." I griped and walked out the apartment door. I had just started down the hall when Edward grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"Stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Come on, let's talk. Please, I don't like you being mad at me." He begged and his face showed that he was hurt.

"Come with me to the bakery, we can talk. It's not far." I promised. He nodded and grabbed his coat and shoes. When we got back from the bakery, we climbed into my bed, and talked for hours, just talking about everything, until we finally fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Lies**

**~ A Few Weeks Later ~**

I was lying in bed, watching Edward sleep. It was so easy, I could always be myself with him. My phone rang and I quickly left the room to answer it.

"Hey, Rose, what's up?" I asked

"Check your e-mail. Now." She said, angrily.

"Rosie, calm down. What's wrong?" I laughed and logged onto my e-mail account.

"The guys lied to us. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are rich. I mean richer than daddy. Jessica checked their financials. The Cullens are filthy, fuckin' rich. They have houses in Cabo, own The Loftin New York above Daddy's and have a mansion close to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. This is seriously fucked up, Izzy." Rose gasped.

"Ok, Rose, sure they are. Edward's a billionaire. Ha-ha, very funny." I laughed.

"Open the email from Jessica now. It's all in there." Rose ordered. I did what she said and gasped as Edward's financial status was revealed. He IS rich. Filthy rich, his net worth alone was in the trillions. He was easily ten times richer than daddy.

"Ohmigod. You're right, But, I don't get it. Why would he lie about being rich? What have his brothers told you?" I demanded.

"Only that they inherited the money from their grandfather, Edward Anthony Cullen Sr. They don't know anything else."

"Keep his brothers with you, at all times. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'll get back to you. Don't call me, I'll call you." I growled.

"Bella, go easy on him. He really does love you. Emmett said he doesn't want to be rich. Don't ruin this. I know for a fact that you're in love with him, don't deny it." Rose said calmly.

"You're right." I said before I hung up.

Edward walked out of the bedroom and smiled at me. He glanced at my laptop screen and frowned.

"How much did your friends dig up?" He asked absently.

"Everything. How could you lie to me?" I demanded.

"Because like I said before. I don't care about the damned money! I never have!" He snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Because the last girl I was with, used me. I was burned and I didn't want it to happen again. So I kept it a secret. My brothers, too. We found out the hard way that all money does is change people, and NOT for the better, either." He answered.

I held his hand, looking at his fingers and my voice dropped to a whisper. "You honestly think that little of me?" I asked, hurt, slowly bringing my eyes up to his. His eyes went wide.

"No! Never. I just wanted a relationship based on love and nothing else." He pleaded. Tears fell from my eyes and he frantically wiped them away. "Don't cry, please." He said, brokenly. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me against him. I couldn't stop crying, though. He kissed me and when he pulled away, he stroked my cheek, softly. "I could never view you as anything but the warm, perfect, selfless woman I fell in love with." He promised. I nodded.

"Promise me, you won't lie about anything again." I demanded through my sniffles.

"I promise you, I won't lie." He smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I'm sorry." He whispered. We stood like that for a while, just content with holding each other. Eventually we settled on the couch to watch TV. Still dressed in our PJs and wrapped up in one another's arms. It was perfect, simple and perfect. He sighed and I laughed.

"What's wrong?" I giggled.

"I kinda miss home." He mumbled.

"Upstairs, Cabo or Paris?" I asked.

"Paris, I am French." He winked. My eyes widened.

"Hot, sexy, rich, French, Italian. Is there anything else I should know?" I teased.

He nuzzled my neck. "Hmm, I'm larger than average, but of course you already knew that." He murmured.

He was right, I did know. "Mmm, can't wait." I moaned.

"Neither can I." He chuckled. "We can if you want." He promised. I bit my lip, unsure. But soon nodded. He carried me bridal style into my bedroom, kicking the door shut.

* * *

><p>We were both exhausted and sweaty. But I felt so fucking good. Edward and I'd had sex, and of course, it was unbelievably pleasuring. The way it felt, when he was inside me, was amazing. As I lay now, with my head on his bare chest, his fingers rubbing my spine softly, I feel complete and happy. My fingers were tangled together with his.<p>

"Thank you for that." I mumbled.

"No problem, Baby. I rather enjoyed myself." He laughed.

"Good, I'm glad." I sighed, contentedly. That's how we spent our Saturday, naked in my bed. We only got up and dressed so we could make dinner. After dinner we took a hot bath, (Edward said I'd be sore in the morning, it was to be expected.) After which we again cuddled in bed and talked until we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - It Happened By Chance?**

**~ 2 Weeks Later ~**

It'd been about 2 weeks since Edward and I slept together and I thought everything was fine. But I was 3 days late and still hadn't told Edward. I'm so scared. What if I am pregnant? I can't be a mom at 17. But if I was, Edward should know, it's his responsibility, too. So when we sat down to eat that night, I casually brought it up in conversation.

"I've been feeling weird for...well actually...since we had sex. Like something inside me has changed." I started.

"I already know you could be pregnant. It's okay if you are, we'll handle it. I knew the chance we were taking. I prepared myself for it. We'll take care of this, together." He promised and held my hand. I was shocked, he seemed to be taking this well.

"We're only 17, we can't be parents!" I ground out.

"If we are, we'll handle it. Trust me." He shrugged.

I growled and stormed out of the kitchen, straight into my bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I stood at counter and glared at my reflection. I couldn't believe what he was saying. My bathroom door opened.

"Did you purposely try and get me pregnant?" I snapped.

"What? No! I knew the risks involved if we had sex unprotected, sure. But I didn't sleep with you just to knock you up. I'm more respectable than that. Give me some credit." He stood in front of me and pulled me close. "What I mean is, if you are pregnant, it won't be the end of the world." He murmured.

"You promise you'll help me?" I asked.

"Yes, always and forever." He promised.

I wrapped my arms around him. "What would I do without you?"

"Hmm...you'd still be single, a virgin, clueless on how to cook, running the high school back home and, of course, depending on daddy's money for everything." He answered.

"Yeah, you're definitely right." I laughed.

"Bella, if you are pregnant, the baby needs to eat." He pointed out. I nodded and we walked back into the dining room. I sat down and we finished eating.

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"Miss what, love?" He asked me.

"Being rich, catered to, having everything you've ever wanted." I said.

"Not the money, like I told you, money changes people, it changed me. As far as being waited on, I prefer to be _The Caterer Vs. The Catered_, and I have everything I've ever wanted or needed with you." He grinned. "How 'bout you? Do you miss it? The lack of privacy, maids, butlers, fancy cars, multiple bank accounts and unlimited cash." He asked.

"Kinda. It's all I knew for 16 ½ years, then I met you, and everything that mattered, just didn't anymore. I'm loving the privacy, the time with you. I'd love to go to that expensive spa in Beverly Hills, though. Their full body massages are to die for." I admitted.

"I could give you a full body massage, if you want. But it might involved some sexual aspects." He warned.

"Heaven forbid, I see you naked. It was such a disappointment, before." I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny. We both know you couldn't stop moaning while I was pounding you." He laughed.

I blushed, he was right. He felt so fucking good. Damn just thinking about that made me wet. "I could barely feel you," I teased.

"Is that supposed to be a dig?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He pulled me onto his lap, roughly.

"You're so lucky, I can't keep my hands off you." He growled and captured my lips in a feverish kiss. Soon our clothes were laying around the dining room and kitchen. He settled me on his lap and guided himself inside me.

"I want you to ride me. Show me how you want to be fucked." He ordered. I did as he asked, riding him, roughly.

"Fuck me harder, baby." He growled, it sounded like he could barely breathe. I obeyed him willingly, going harder, slamming myself onto him. My hands were wrapped around his neck, so I wouldn't fall. I felt powerful, making Edward shout my name, repeatedly. His own name was just a breathy moan, falling from my lips. I felt my stomach tighten and knew I was close.

"Come on, baby. Fuck me." He ordered. Again, I obeyed him. I slammed myself against him, faster and harder, moaning. It wasn't long after, that a bright white light clouded my vision.

"Edward." I whimpered, exhausted.

"Bella." He growled. He held me close, as we came down from our highs. We were still connected and he was hard again. I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, you can fuck me hard, whenever, wherever." He breathed. I couldn't speak so I nodded against his chest. I was spent & weak, but satisfied. The only downside to sex, the exhaustion that followed.

"Why am I so tired?" I asked.

"Fatigue is a symptom of pregnancy," He chuckled and carried me to bed. He was about to leave but I held his wrist.

"Baby, we should get dressed." He laughed.

"No, I want to be naked. Come on." He smirked but climbed into bed, naked. I laid my head on his bare chest and sighed. This was my happy place. Actually anywhere Edward and I were together, was heaven to me. I slowly relaxed and fell asleep on his chest, he followed soon after. His chest rose and fell softly, his arms holding me against him and I smiled.

Maybe...just maybe, it wouldn't be so horrible if I WAS pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Family & Trouble**

I woke up alone and confused. I heard voices coming from the living room, so I got dressed and walked out of the bedroom. Rose was lounging in Emmett's lap and Alice was busy kissing Jasper. Rose, Emmett and Edward looked up and smiled at me. I made my way over to my sister, giving her a big hug. I sat in Edward's lap and leaned against him, absently rubbing my stomach.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We missed you. We decided to come for a visit." Rose shrugged.

Edward's hand covered mine and he quickly stood up, carrying me to the bedroom. "If you'll excuse us for about 10 minutes, we'd appreciate it." He said before shutting and locking my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have something slightly more important to do at this moment." He reached into my bedside table and handed me a pregnancy test. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I did my business on the test and walked out 5 minutes later.

"Well?" He asked, impatiently.

"Well, daddy," I smiled. He grinned and picked me up, cradling me to him and spinning us around the room. I laughed.

"I promised you. We can do this. You have to trust me." He said.

I bit my lip. "We have two, not just one." I said slowly. I pointed to the test, which actually said how many you were carrying.

"You're having twins." He kissed me wildly. I pulled away, regretfully after a minute.

"We have company, remember." I reminded him. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I could care less. I'd gladly fuck you in front of an audience." He growled.

"No." I said and grabbed his arm, pulling him back out to our siblings.

"Congrats!" Rosalie pulled me into a big hug.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It was only a matter of time before it happened." Alice chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Edward knocked you up, I'm guessing you just took a test." Jasper smiled.

"It's about damn time. All I kept hearing for months was 'she's got such a fine ass, can't wait to sleep with her'." Emmett laughed.

"You should have seen her yesterday, I've never climaxed so violently before." Edward said proudly. I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

"You're the one who kept ordering me to fuck you harder and faster." I defended myself.

"I won't deny it. I love watching you fuck me senseless." He smirked. "But, I believe your sister has something she'd love to tell you."

I turned to Rosalie, who simply held up her left hand, there on her ring finger was a huge 5ct. diamond ring. "You're engaged?" I shouted and pulled her in for a hug. I couldn't believe it.

"Daddy said he'll pay for a giant wedding in Paris, next year." She gushed.

"I'm so happy for you," I held her tightly.

Suddenly, Rose turned me around and I saw Edward kneeling before me. My heart jumped into my throat as he cleared his throat, preparing to propose to me. My eyes welled up with tears as he spoke.

"Isabella Marie Hale, love of my life, mother of my children, I can't imagine living my life without you. Will you marry me?" He asked, eyes shining brighter than I'd ever seen them. There was only one answer to his question.

"Yes," I choked out, as the tears spilled over. He slipped a gorgeous 5ct. light purple diamond ring onto my finger. He stood up and pulled me into his arms, kissing me wildly, passionately.

When he pulled away, he grinned, widely. "Thank you," He whispered.

"No, thank you. You've really changed me, for the better." I promised. He nodded and held me close. We forgot all about our siblings, until Emmett cleared his throat, roughly.

"Awe, well isn't this sweet, I think I might cry," Emmett mocked. I turned to face him.

"FUCK YOU," I growled.

"Sorry, sweetheart, that's Rosie's job." He smiled.

"Please, I don't want you. Edward has no problem keeping that side of me extremely satisfied." I snapped. In response, Edward tightened his arms around me, holding me impossibly closer.

"Well, I'm ready. Rosie where's your room? I'm hard and ready for you." Emmett winked.

"I'm visiting with my sister, go rub one out in your dad's loft, upstairs." Rosalie scoffed. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all gasped.

**~ Later That Night ~**

That night we decided to go out for dinner. It was nice, we all got dressed up, and went to the finest and most expensive restaurant in town. It was relaxing and fun, we hadn't seen each other in over two months, so it was fun to catch up. I'd found out that Alice and Jasper had decided to buy their own place in Los Angeles, so Rose and Emmett were the only ones living in the Forks Mansion. As it turned out we all wanted to build a strong relationship without our siblings around as a distraction.

When we had finished eating, the guys announced they'd like to take us shopping, find out exactly what our individual fashion choices were as well as our personal styles. I was reluctant at first, but I was easily swayed by my fiancé. Edward and I walked into a adult sex shop, holding hands. I used to be nervous to be in such an intimate store with my sisters, but this was suddenly very sexy, with Edward. It was fun to look at very skimpy underwear & bras, watching Edward picture me wearing nothing but crotchless panties and a bra that covered everything except my nipples was priceless. But then he started speaking French to me, saying the most endearing things, and of course even the dirtiest things he said, sounded irresistibly sweet and sexy.

"Je t'aime, mon belle fille." He whispered hotly in my ear.

"Mmm, what does that mean?" I moaned. He was turning me on.

"I love you, my beautiful girl." He whispered again. I pulled him in for a long kiss.

"You're so sweet." I told him. We had headed home before the others, I was getting tired and Edward had pointed out our lack of sex today. So, of course, we had to remedy that right away.

**~ A Few Weeks Later ~**

Edward, Jasper and Emmett decided to go to the local car show and my sisters had decided to go shopping. So I had The Loft to myself for the day. I honestly didn't know what to do, but I ended up watching TV in the den. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door, I got up to answer it, begrudgingly. I whipped the door open, and stopped. James. The one and only ex-boyfriend of Alice's that had a very creepy fascination with me. Before I could speak, he quickly shoved a needle into my neck, pushing the plunger down.

Next thing I remember is passing out.

**~ 2 Days Later ~**

My mind slowly began to wake up, I was lying in a very uncomfortable bed with a stiff pillow behind my head, so I knew I wasn't dead. I was in the hospital, the smell of bleach and rubbing alcohol was a dead giveaway. Someone was holding my left hand and sobbing. Even though the person was sobbing, it was a voice that melted like honey, sweet and melodic. Edward was here with me. I squeezed his hand roughly and his response was instant.

"Bella?" That gorgeous voice whispered. I slowly opened my eyes to see his face. He took a deep breath. "Finally, I was beginning to think I'd lost you." He leaned forward and captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

"What happened?" I asked, frantically.

"You were raped and the monster tried to kill you. We lost the twins. I'm sorry, but, I'm so happy you're alive." He moved to sit next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

I gladly buried my head against his chest and sobbed. My babies were gone. I don't know how long I sobbed against Edward, but eventually I cried myself to sleep. How could someone be so cruel to me? What had I done that would warrant this as a fair punishment?

**~ 2 Weeks Later ~**

After I had been released from the hospital, about 2 weeks later, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I, had all moved into his parents mansion in Paris, France. I became distant and reverted back to the cold bitch that I'd been before I fell in love with Edward. But somehow my relationship with Edward only got stronger. Only Edward, Rosalie and Daddy knew what had happened to me, and I really didn't want anyone else to know.

I didn't put any effort in my appearance anymore. I didn't see the point, I felt worthless. I rarely left the room Edward and I shared, Edward's room on the third floor. I spent most days in bed, wondering how Edward could still love me. I had been raped, I was no longer HIS. I spent hours in our bathroom, berating myself, scrubbing my skin till it was bright red and raw.

My physical relationship with Edward had all but ceased to exist, we hadn't had sex in months and I missed the feel of him inside me. But I was still healing my heart, the loss of my twins had crushed me, shattered every fiber of who I was. To me it was a sign that I was never meant to be happy with Edward. I missed the connection of Edward making love to me, it was like we were one piece, never meant to separate. I hated that I was making him suffer, too, though he'd never admit it. But, my biggest fear was that I'd get pregnant and lose the baby or bab_ies_ again. It killed me the first time and I seriously doubted that I'd survive that kind of loss, again.

The bedroom door opened, revealing a stressed out Edward. I felt bad, there was an easy way to make him feel better. Sex. I wanted to indulge what we both needed and wanted. So I made my way over to him, slowly. I ripped open his shirt, sending the buttons flying around the room. Capturing his lips with my own, I pushed my tongue into his delicious mouth, it had been way too long since he'd really touched me, I craved him now. He broke our kiss and ridded me of my shirt, quickly. I pulled him back to the bed, I needed him now.

"Edward, make love to me," I begged. It all happened so fast I almost missed it. Suddenly my head was against the pillows and he was inside me, finding his rhythm. He stared at me with lust filled eyes and groaned at the feel.

"Fuck, baby. I forgot just how tight you are." He growled.

I moaned and arched my back towards him. Conversation was impossible after that. He pounded me gently, I felt him slip in and out of me easily. He never rushed it, wanting this to last as long as possible. We kept it going for two hours, both of us climaxing multiple times. I relished in the feel of him loving me. It was insane to let this part of my relationship with Edward suffer, Hell to make both of us suffer from the loss of sexual contact & release. When we exploded a final time, he rolled over so I could lay across his chest. We waited while our breathing returned to normal and his fingers stroked my hair, lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I've just been so depressed, lately." I confessed.

"I know. I'm sorry I was so distant. I didn't realize how broken you were." He murmured. I snuggled closer to him.

"Je t'aime," I mumbled in French. He chuckled.

"Je t'aime, mon belle fille." He whispered in my ear. We just laid there in silence.


End file.
